A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel, a backlight device, circuits for supplying various electrical signals to the liquid crystal display panel, and a power supply, as well as a housing for accommodating these components. The liquid crystal display panel has a display region in which a plurality of pixels are arrayed and a frame region surrounding the display region. In the display region, pixel electrodes and TFTs are provided. In the frame region, a sealing portion, an implementation of driving circuitry, etc., are provided. Since no pixels are arrayed in the frame region, the frame region does not contribute to displaying. The frame region of the existing liquid crystal display devices has been decreasing, although the frame region itself cannot be omitted in principle.
When constructing a large screen by arraying a plurality of display panels, joints will occur in an image displayed on the large screen because the frame regions of the display panels do not contribute to displaying. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose display devices which have a light-transmitting cover provided on the viewer's side of the display panel in order to display a jointless image. An edge portion of the light-transmitting cover includes a portion in which the viewer-side surface is curved. The curved portion functions as a lens, and therefore will be referred to as a “lens portion” hereinafter. The lens portion of the light-transmitting cover is provided so as to overlap the frame region of the display panel and a portion of a region of the display region adjoining the frame region. A portion of the display region that overlaps the lens portion will be referred to as a “peripheral display region”. Light which goes out from pixels which are arrayed in the peripheral display region is refracted by the lens portion toward the frame region. As a result, an image is also displayed on the front face of the frame region, so that a jointless image is displayed on the entire screen.
Patent Document 3 discloses a display device which has a circular or oval shape.